


Expedition

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny goes on an expedition with Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expedition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotrangel17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/gifts).



Ginny shouldered the rucksack and looked out over the towering peaks. She felt excitement flutter deep in her chest. She had to admit she didn't care much about finding the Sludgerbird, though Luna had spoken about it enough that Ginny imagined she could have written her _own_ dissertation on it. Instead, Ginny was excited about the trek, about discovering new lands and unsettled valleys.

Luna, meanwhile, was getting her own equipment together. Luna had come prepared to study this strange bird for up to a month if necessary-- cameras, magical cages, all assortment of food because no one knew what it would eat.

"Ready?" Luna's cheerful voice asked from next to Ginny.

Ginny reached out and clasped Luna's hand. "More than ready," she answered.


End file.
